


The Spark

by thaliaarche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drabble, First Use of Magic, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco never shows any sign of magical power until he is six years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Harry Potter fandom. I hope you enjoy it!

For six years, Draco was magicless.

“Either our son is a Squib, or he’s got Mudblood in him,” Lucius murmured. “Have you anything to say, Narcissa?”

That night, Narcissa hauled Draco to a linen closet and hissed, “In.” He whined, mewling, kicking as she turned the key. Finally, he fumbled for the doorknob, knowing what she wanted. “Alohamora.”

Nothing.

He repeated the spell, voice trembling. Breaking. Screaming.

Nothing.

Draco sobbed, collapsing against folded blankets, his own skin burning too hot against the down. He _was_ nothing.

His shuddering unlocked a spark of magic within him. The room exploded in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> P.S.- I have since posted another [Draco story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5412800) and would be most grateful if you checked it out :-)


End file.
